Touched
by Shangreela
Summary: Il déteste les contacts - Ah bon ? Slash si l'on veut


-

-

Touch me,

Touch yourself

-

Lex haïssait les contacts physiques.

Pour deux raisons, très réfléchies et assurément justifiées.

D'une,

On touchait plus souvent pour faire mal que pour faire du bien.

Gifles, fessées, coups de poings et de pieds – que savait-il, encore ? Il y avait une multitude de manières de faire mal à quelqu'un d'autre en le touchant – _surtout_ en le touchant. Le corps humain n'était composé que d'armes potentielles – les dents pouvaient mordre, les ongles pouvaient griffer et lacérer, les mains pouvaient étrangler, les pieds pouvaient frapper, les genoux pouvaient cogner, le sexe masculin pouvait empaler.

Toucher et être touché faisaient mal. Lex ne tolérait que le contact des seules femmes avec lesquelles il couchait, que ce soit par amour ou besoin.

De deux,

Tous ceux qu'il avait touchés l'avaient quitté. Son père ne l'avait jamais aimé, sa mère était morte sous ses yeux – de même que Pamela Jenkins –, les rares amis qu'il avait cru pouvoir se faire, plus jeune, et auxquels il avait commencé à s'habituer et dont il recherchait la présence, l'avaient poignardé dans le dos – virtuellement ou non. Encore un contact qui corrélait sa première raison.

Lex haïssait donc les contacts car ils faisaient mal, et parce que tous ceux qu'il avait touchés l'avaient par la suite abandonné.

Sauf un.

_L'exception qui confirme la règle._

Clark Kent.

Un simple fils de fermier, pauvre et irrémédiablement trop franc et honnête pour son bien, qui portait toujours les mêmes immuables chemises de flanelle à carreaux.

Lex aimait toucher Clark.

C'était Clark lui-même qui avait initié cette relation physique, lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'eau. La première chose qu'avait perçue Lex en revenant à lui avait été la chaleur de ces grandes mains habituées au travail, mouillées et pourtant tièdement rassurantes. Dès lors, comment nier la suite logique des choses ? Clark l'avait touché, il avait réciprocité, point. Cela s'était fait naturellement, comme si ça l'avait vraiment été.

Au début, Lex n'avait pas vraiment su ce qu'il voulait transmettre lors de ces contacts. Rien, certainement. C'était juste assez nouveau, et il en profitait simplement, touchant aussi doucement qu'il était touché en retour, ou de départ. Puis étaient arrivés les sentiments certes un peu forcés par son sauvetage – mais il n'y avait pas que ça ; tout simplement, Lex adorait Clark. Sincèrement. C'était le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, celui qu'il pouvait gâter gentiment sans avoir peur d'être prêté de mauvaises intentions – sauf de la part de Jonathan Kent, évidement, mais ceci était une autre histoire. Lex s'était juré de le protéger de toutes ses forces.

Depuis, il y avait presque toujours quelque chose derrière un contact : il le poussait de l'épaule pour signifier une plaisanterie, lui tapait le bras ou le dos pour l'encourager, une main sur le bras pour attirer son attention, …

Toucher Clark se révélait une expérience unique. Déjà parce que c'était simple, et sans douleur. Ensuite parce que le garçon ne l'avait jamais blessé sans que Lex, auparavant, ait commis d'erreur. Ce n'était alors que le juste retour des choses ; Lex plus que quiconque savait encaisser les revers de boomerang. Et puis parce que, malgré toutes ces dites erreurs, Clark était toujours là. Il laissait Lex le toucher, lui parler, l'aider, le gâter gentiment.

Clark se laissait toucher sans broncher, et parfois son langage physique indiquait qu'il attendait une de ses bourrades amicales, presque à la demander. Lex savait que Clark était bien plus physique que lui – il enlaçait ses amis et ses parents, embrassait ses petites copines – et donc qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce droit. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il était l'_un de ceux qui l'avaient_. Il n'était pas unique, juste un peu… spécial. C'était parfait.

Lex aimait toucher Clark. C'était bon. Chaque contact avec Clark touchait quelque chose au fond de lui, qui ne demandait qu'à être de plus en plus sollicité.

À vingt-trois ans, Lex se sentait redevenir adolescent. C'était délicieux.

-

-

Voici donc mon premier texte _**Smallville**_… J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'aime bien le fait que Clark et Lex… Enfin, Lex est aussi indulgent avec Clark qui est caparaçonné envers son père, non ? Je trouve cette dichotomie fascinante =) Leur relation est très tendre quelque part, je trouve – bon, jusqu'à un certain stade dans les épisodes '^^

Brefle, voilà mon nouveau bébé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît. D'autres devraient suivre bientôt ^..^

-

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
